1:5 - Noon - Penny
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 Lumas grabbed some food they heard others talking about. Some chicken stuff. They decide to steal an empty table and sit down. Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Penny notices Lumas, herself having gotten Tacos. "Hey sweetheart!" She says coming closer. "Mind if I sit by your side?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 Lukas looks up. “Oh, Penny. I don’t mind.” Lumas moves down to let Penny sit beside them. Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 Penny sits next to them but keeping a little distance to give them space. "How was your first mornin' here?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 Lumas nods. “It’s weird being somewhere new. But I think I like it. It’s nice to have someone to sleep near, too.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "Well, if you like sleepin' with people, I reckon we could get closer, sweetheart." Penny teases. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 Lumas tilts their head. “That has two meanings, you know.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "'Course I know." Penny says with a grin. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 "Which do you mean?" Lumas seems more curious than anything. Kali the Heterophobe-05/20/2018 "I like flirtin' an' teasing'." Penny says. "That what I said as you will, sweetheart." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/20/2018 Lumas picks at their food. "I was born a girl. I thought you were too. Doesn't that make it kind of pointless?" Again, they seem more curious than anything. May 21, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "Sweetheart, I ain't lookin' for someone to make a baby with." Penny says. "There's lots of stuff you can do with someone else; kissin', snugglin', bangin'." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas seems confused. “How do you bang a girl, though?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "Oh you sweet innocent child." Penny says laughing. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas shakes their head. “I’ve just never done anything with a girl. I didn’t know you could. I know some guys like to see them kiss, though...” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "Well, I sure ain't the type to do 'nythin' just cause a guy like watchin' it." Penny says.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas smiles a bit. “Me either. Not anymore.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "So, Lumas, if you ain't a girl, what does that make ya?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas shrugs. “Someone told me I didn’t have to be either a girl or a boy. So i don’t want to be either.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 Penny nods. "Gotcha." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 “Is that weird here?” Lumas asks. They have somehow eaten half their food at this point. Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "Nah, I know there's other folks just like ja." Penny says, herself eating her tacos. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas seems to realize something. “So why do you want to be a hero, Penny?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "Didn't wanna, just shot some of 'em thugs who hurt a friend of mine an' cops ain't keen on that. Got me an offer, juvie or here." Penny says. "I guess bein' a cape is better." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas nods. “I’m glad. You’re friend was probably really scared... and I’m glad you’re here, too.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "She got a bullet through the shoulder, I had to do somethin'." Penny says. "But what brings ya here, Lumas?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 “A man named the Wanderer saved me from my world and let me live with him. Friends there said I could become a hero if I come here.” Lumas takes another bite of chicken. Kali the Heterophobe-05/21/2018 "I ain't a cape Geek, but d'ya mean that weirdo in the armor just travellin' 'round the multiverse with his posse?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/21/2018 Lumas nods. “Yeah, that’s him. He’s weird... and so powerful.” Lumas has the look of someone in awe. May 22, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-05/22/2018 "Darn, ya got some powerful friends, sweetheart." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/22/2018 “Yeah. But people here are strong too. They can do amazing things, too.” May 23, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-05/23/2018 "So ya chose to come here an' not wander the multiverse?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/23/2018 Lumas nods. “I wanted to learn how to help people. Len said this place might help me.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/23/2018 "Len?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/23/2018 “Oh, she was one of the ones that saved me. She told me about ravenhold.” May 24, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:04 AM "Well, sweatheart, I'm glad you came here. We ain't know each other for long, but I reckon I have a good feelin' 'bout ya." Penny says, smiling.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 10:39 AM Lumas smiles earnestly, Small spikes growing on their arms. “Thanks. I hope we can be friends.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:36 PM "An' maybe more." Penny winks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 8:37 PM “More?” Lumas asks. “You aren’t asking me to marry you are you?” They are asking seriously. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:38 PM "Woah, sweetheart." Penny puts her hands up. "I ain't that forward." She then laughs. "You're kinda adorable when all clueless." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 8:40 PM Lumas very faintly blushes and looks back at their food. “Thanks..?” May 25, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 3:12 PM "No need to thank me, sweetheart." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 7:27 PM Lumas isn’t sure what to say at first. “Do you have powers like everyone else?” May 26, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:28 PM "I do." Penny says. "I make thin's mostly. An' I'm faster an' stronger than I look." May 28, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:54 AM "Make things? Like Rowan does?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:55 AM "Nah, I build 'em." Penny says. "Gets parts, assemble 'em." She takes out one of her revolvers from its shoulder holster and puts it on the table. "Like this here girl." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:56 AM Lumas eyes the gun. "I've never seen one like that..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:58 AM "It's a custom piece. Made every little bit myself to my own specification, you ain't gonna find a better revolver 'round the world." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 3:04 PM Lumas seems impressed. "That's pretty cool." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:28 PM "What 'bout ya darlin'? I've seen 'em claws, but 'nythin' else?." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:32 PM Lumas makes a knife and gauntlets. “The weapon makes armor and weapons. It looks like it reacts to how I’m feeling, though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:33 PM "The weapon?" Penny asks, a brow arched. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:35 PM Lumas raises their arm, dismissing the armor and weapons, showing the black marks on their arm that seem to ebb and flow. “This is just a weapon. I’m not special like you guys.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:37 PM "That looks mighty special to me, Sweetheart." Penny says. "Beside we ain't special, we just got aliens messin' with our genes an' we got lucky in the power lottery." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:38 PM Lumas raises an eyebrow. “Is that how everyone got their powers? Aliens? I didn’t think they existed.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:42 PM "Well, ya see, this all started back in '63, just outta nowhere this alien spacecraft just show up, and then after a few days of nothin' it went boom. Next thing we know mutants starts appearin' an' there's alien tech lyin' 'round, or materials that don't follow physics." Penny says, summing up the Aldaar Arrival. "We don't like hundred-percent know it's 'em but if it ain't I reckon there ain't ever been a bigger coincidence."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:44 PM Lumas nods. They seem very intrigued. “That sounds scary. I bet people were afraid.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:48 PM "There was panic an' riots." Penny says. "We adapted an' it became kinda normal. United Nation Parahuman Survey estimate there's 'round forty-million of us mutants." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:49 PM Lumas counts their fingers. “Is that a lot?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:50 PM "Bout one in two hundred people on this here Earth." Penny says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:50 PM “So not a lot?” Lumas seems confused. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:51 PM "Well it ain't super common, but it ain't rare either." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 8:54 PM Lumas nods, somewhat getting it. “I think it wasn’t as common in my world. I don’t know, though...” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:06 PM "You told me 'em wanderers folks picked you up. What happened to ya home?" Penny asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:08 PM Lumas looks at their hand again. “Everyone died to make this.” They don’t show any emotion, but it’s obvious by their tone that they are a little angry. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:11 PM "They... died?" Penny echoes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:13 PM Lumas nods. “I don’t know how, though.... I just know that now this is all that’s left.” They raise their marked arm. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:13 PM "Only you survived?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:14 PM Lumas nods. “And father but I killed him.” They don’t seem to regret that. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:17 PM "Okay, I think you must have had good reasons." Penny says, she's dropped the cowboy accent. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 9:18 PM Lumas nods. “He made everyone go away.” They look over to Penny, plates forming. “Sorry.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:59 PM "You ain't got to apologize, sweetheart." Penny says. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. You seem like good people an' sure ain't deserved it."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 10:00 PM Lumas smiles a bit. “I guess it’s alright. I got here, didn’t I? Maybe I can help people with this?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 10:36 PM "You sure can, sweetheart." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Monday at 10:38 PM Lumas looks to Penny. “Food here is good.” They actually are looking past Penny to some of the other food options. May 29, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:32 AM "That is it." Penny says. "An' we can eat as much as we want." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 11:33 AM Lumas looks back. “As much as we want? Really?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:33 AM "Yeah. Want to try some more?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 11:35 AM Lumas nods, standing. “Yeah!” They have spikes growing on their arms. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:36 AM Penny gets up. "Well, sweetheart, let's go discoverin' 'em food." She smiles.(edited) Category:Roleplay Category:Lumas Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay